Spring Fever
by englishteacups
Summary: How would Rachel react when she sees Nigel after the Galactic KND? INTERVIEWS spoilers... Please R&R!


_**Disclaimer:**__** I once wished KND was mine. IT WAS CORRUPTED. So, I don't own it. Mr. Warburton does.**_

**WARNING: INTERVIEWS spoilers ahead! Read at your own risk!**

Spring Fever

A oneshot

Rachel missed the Earth a lot. She had always been on the Moonbase, doing paperwork and her job as a supreme commander. She had no idea on what was happening to Earth lately. She had no idea on what was happening to her family. She knew it's already spring time, for it was May. Thinking about the seson, she missed the simple flowers as well.

Now, she won't probably miss those things anymore. It's May. May 28. Her birthday. Her 13th birthday to be precise. And she knew that she'd finally see the planet where she was born, but she still felt sad for herself, thinking about all her childhood memories being erased on the decommissioning room. Mixed emotions crossed her heart. Excitement. Sadness. Fear. Loneliness. Longing. All of these emotions tore her apart. It tore her so hard that she rushed peculiarly to the current Global Tactical Officer, Francine Fullbright aka Numbuh 86, to talk to.

"Umm... Fanny," she called her.

"Yes, Rachel?" the Global Tactical Officer replied.

"Are you working on any important tasks?" she asked.

"Nope. I'm free for the time." Fanny told her. "Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if... umm..." she stammered. "I was wondering if, well, I could go on one last mission before I get my memory erased?"

"Oh, Rachel!" Fanny said as she ran to her friend and hugged her, crying. "I'm really going to miss you! You're the only friend that I have in the Moonbase."

"Me too, Fanny!" Rachel said, fighting back her tears as she stroked Fanny's red hair. "I'm sure gonna miss you."

"I'm sure if you speak to Sonia, you can have your request granted." Fanny told her. "She is the current head of decommissioning. Then, maybe I can arrange a special mission for you."

"Thnaks, Fanny." Rachel thanked her as she left her.

Sonia, aka Numbuh 83. She started as a student of the undisputable Patton Drilovsky at the KND Arctic Training Base.As soon as she graduated, she, along with Lee, aka Numbuh 84, was assigned to be a member of Sector W, with Harvey, aka Numbuh 363, as the leader. Because of her continuous successes, she was shown of a high potential and was promoted into the Head of Decommissioning. Indeed, Sonia remains to be the sweetest girl in her generation.

"Umm... Sonia," Rachel called her.

"Huh?" the darling Head of Decommissioning mumbled as she looked around. "Oh, greetings, Num --err... I mean, Rachel. I'm sorry to say, but Global Command says you're scheduled for immediate decommissioning."

"I know, Sonia." Rachel told her. "But before I get my memory erased, I was wondering if, well, can I go on one last mission?"

"Well..." Sonia said as she thought. "I... I..."

"C'mon, Sonia." Rachel said as she laid down her puupy dog eyes on her. "Please? For me?"

"Oh, what the heck!" Sonia decided. "I trust a person like you, Rachel. Sure you can! But we'll pick you up when time comes, okay?"

"Thanks for everything, Sonia!" Rachel said she vigorously shook the kid's hands up and down.

"You're welcome, Rachel." Sonia said as she left the former supreme commander.

As soon as the decision was made, Rachel looked around. She really didn't want to go on a mission. She just made an excuse for leaving the Moonbase and visit the sector she was very close to. She knew she'll forget them sooner or later. And she wanted to have one last round-up with them, especially with their leader. She haven't heard a lot about them. And she wants to know. Although she'll forget about it, she doesn't care. She just wants to celebrate her special birthday with them. That's all she wanted.

So she sneaked on the Moonbase hallways. She saw the place where the 2x4 transpotation thingies were parked. She went inside one of them and drove it all the way to Earth. She set it on stealth mode so that no one will notice. She was good to go and went directly to one of the well-known treehouses in the world... The treehouse of Sector V.

While she was on her way, she remembered the good old days. The time when she was still a cadet, the time when she graduated at the KND, the time she became the best KND spy, the time she became the supreme commander, the time she resigned and became supreme commander again. "Yup, those were the days." she said. And it was too soon for her to say goodbye to it all. Well, every 13-year-old operative thinks so. But after all of a sudden, she thought it was worth it. She had the greatest time in the KND. And despite the fact that she'd be decommissioned, she considered herself lucky. Lucky for it all.

She was approaching the treehouse. She was very excited. She was filled with glee that she'll be with them once more. And the current leader saw her flying her way to them.

"Hey, check it out y'all!" the current leader said as she called out her team. "It's Rachel!"

The sector was happy to see their fellow KND operative and friend once more. They rushed directly to the place where their friend parked her drive. They gave her a great big group hug. They never seen each other for ages with all those missions and schoolwork.

"So, what brings you to these parts?" Hoagie, the second-in-command of the sector, asked her. "We're really surprised with your visit."

"Well, you see, it's my birthday, my 13th birthday." Rachel told them. "And I was wondering if I can hang out with you guys one last time. You know, for old time's sake!"

"Sure you can!" the current leader told her. "It's really quite sad. Those KND operatives with real leadership skills are leaving the club, one by one."

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked her. "And Abby, why are you wearing Nigel's sunglasses? He got tired with it? Well, it is a fashion don't, anyway. And where's Nigel? Still asleep?"

"Actually... Umm... He... He..." Kuki slurred as her eyes were filled with tears. "He..."

"He left us!" Wally went directly to the point. "He went to some cool place!"

"Wally!" Abby shouted as she hit him on the head. "No one must know about it!" she whispered to him.

"Hey, am I missing something here?" Rachel asked them. "You know, I don't want people keeping secrets from me. I get real mad when someone does."

"Maybe it's time to let you know the thing about Nigel." Abby told her. "You see, he joined the Galactic KND. Do you remember the time you kicked our sector out of the cake-retrieval job? A scavenger hunt was made to settle the issue. Whoever gets the most number of points wins the cake. He won."

Abby wished she could continue, but the more she remembered of that scenario, the more tears filled her eyes. She kept fighting it all back so that no one would notice.

"But he didn't get the cake." Hoagie continued as he tried to cheer Abby up. "The scavenger hunt was made to choose the first human to join the Galactic KND. And Nigel's the lucky kid."

"Wow! Nigel really is lucky!" Rachel said. "He finally gets what he deserves. When will he come back?"

"Erm... Rachel..." Hoagie told her. "Nigel will never go back. That's all we know. He'll never return."

"That's impossible!" Rachel yelled. "How about you guys? How about his family? How about..."

She stopped. Deafening silence filled the place. She felt emptiness in her heart. She felt guilty for kicking Sector V out of the cake-retrieval mission. She was only doing her job, and they knew it. But she never thought that he'd leave forever. Not to mention, she never had a chance to say goodbye. It's all too late. He left and she'll never see her again.

"...the people who love him?" she continued.

"Oh, cheer up, Rachel!" Abby consoled her. "I know it's hard for you, but you'll get over it. You don't want to spoil your birthday fun now, do you?"

"I don't feel happy at all guys." Rachel told them. "This is the saddest birthday I ever had. Why didn't anyone tell me about it?"

"It was short-noticed." Wally explained. "And that guy in the Galactic KND said that no one must know about it."

"But, Rachel, you were the closest one to Nigel when he's still on Earth." Abby told her. "And I think you're the girl that he wanted a long time ago."

"What... What are you talking about?" Rachel asked as her cheeks turned pink.

"Well, he would tell us that one day, he wanted to make the supreme commander proud." Abby said. "And I think he just did. I mean, joining the Galactic force of the Kids Next Door is more than enough to make you proud, right?"

"Well... yes..." Rachel agreed.

"And as soon as he left, he gave me these sunglasses." Abby said. "He assigned me to be the leader of Sector V. But I can be the leader without them. And I want you to have it. This was really meant for you."

"Huh?" Rachel mumbled. "Those... For me?"

"I think he wanted to hand over his glasses to you." Abby told her. "Now, take it. Trust me, it will be of big help."

Rachel accepted the sunglasses. She put it in her pocket and left the treehouse. She went back to the Moonbase before anyone notices her gone.

As soon as she reached Moonbase, she was ordered of immediate decommissioning. Abby, the leader of Sector V, was promoted to become the next supreme commander. After the process, she didn't remember anything about the KND. She didn't remember her friends, her past missions, her childhood. Now, all she knew is that she was an average girl, an average Rachel McKenzie. She left the moon with the help of the decommissioning squad and went back to Canada, her sweet homeland.

She walked straight to her house. As soon as she went inside her room, she changed her clothes. She noticed that something black was peeking out from her blouse's pocket. Shades. Familiar black shades. She saw them. With that, she wore them and never did she put it off her eyes. Although it is a fashon don't, she feels that someone special owned them before. If only she could remember.

Years passed and Rachel grew up into a very beautiful college lady. One spring time, when she was reading a book on her school's hallway, she bumped on a bald-headed boy who attended the same school as she did. She fell to the ground, along with the book and the shades. The boy held her hand and helped her to get up. He also picked up the book and the shades.

"I'm... I'm very sorry." Rachel apologized. "It was really silly of me to read along the corridors while walking."

"No problem." the boy said. "And, well, I hope you wouldn't mind if I ask you something."

"Go ahead." Rachel told him.

"Well, it's your shades." the boy told her. "They look quite familiar. They really looked like the ones I wore at some organization before. Mind if I hold it?"

"Nope, not at all." Rachel said as she wore the shades off and gave it to him. "Here you go."

Then suddenly, he knew it! It was her! She was the girl he was looking for years! He was so happy that he carried her round and round. Rachel struggled from his grip and went away from him. The boy ran in front of her. She ignored him and she ran away. He chased her. He was eager to tell her the whole truth.

"Listen, I know who you are!" the boy said as he was chasing her. "You're Rachel McKenzie if I'm not mistaken, right?"

"Yes, I am!" she shouted. "And you're creeping me out! Stop chasing me and get a life!"

"Wait, please!" the boy panted. "I'm Nigel Uno! Do you still remember? I'm the owner of those shades. If I remember it right, Abby gave them to you!"

Rachel stopped running. She thought real hard. She knew that bald appearance from somewhere. And the shades she wore for years was still a mystery for her, for she was decommissioned long ago and forgot about it. And the name's familiar. But she can't remember it quite well.

"Maybe you'll notice me with this." Nigel said. "Remember Baldy? That's the way you addressed me a long time ago, when we were kids!"

Then she instantly remembered! Nigel Uno --The bald guy with the glasses. The friend she would call "Baldy" back then, when they were kids. Then, she remembered everything about her being a KND operative. And with that, she remembered that she never had a chance to say goodbye. She remembered the saddest birthday she had. Her 13th birthday.

"N... Nigel?" she stammered.

"Finally!" he exclaimed. "You remember!"

Then, she hugged him. She hugged him real hard. Tears filled her eyes. Mixed emotiond filled her heart. Happiness. Hope. Love. Guilt. She felt them all. Nigel was happy, now that he finally found her. He stoked her hair and comforted his long lost friend.

"I owe you an..." Rachel said, but Nigel put his fingers on her lips.

"Don't say it, Rachel." Nigel told her. "I'm the one who owed you an apology. I'm sorry for keeping the Galactic KND mission as a secret from you. I should've known you're trustworthy."

"But you wouldn't leave the KND if I didn't kick you out of the cake-retrieval mission in the first place." Rachel told him. "I'm sorry for doubting your abilities as well Nigel."

"You're only doing what's best for the Kids Next Door, Rachel." Nigel told him. "I respect that."

"Thanks, Nigel." Rachel thanked her.

"You see, I was wondering, I know that you had the saddest 13th birthday because of me." Nigel said. "And since it's spring, and you're birthday's near... I was wondering if I can make it up to you by hanging out with you for this season."

"Well, of course we can!" Rachel agreed. "I'd love to."

"Great!" Nigel said as he tagged along with her. "Oh, and keep the remembering part low, okay?"

"Sure thing, Nigel." Rachel said. "Sure thing."


End file.
